


Late Night Stress Relief

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long busy day at the beck and call of Mycroft Holmes, Anthea needs to relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Stress Relief

**Late Night Stress Relief**

Anthea closed the door of her flat and breathed a sigh of relief. It was late. Later than usual, but Mr. Holmes had had need of her.

Stepping out of her heels, she peeled off her clothes, dropping them in her wake. The chevalier mirror reflected her form. Turning slightly, first one way, then the other, she inspected her bum. She placed a hand on her stomach, cupped her breasts, squeezed them, feeling the ache of desire deep within for someone else’s hands.

Twisting the tub taps, she adjusted for temperature and added a dollop of her favorite bubble bath. While the tub filled and the bubbles frothed, Anthea fished her mobile out of her handbag, pressed three and send.

“’Lo?”

That sleepy bedroom voice did wicked things to her insides. “Hi, it’s me.”

“Well, hello, you.”

“Is it too late?”

She heard rustling. Must be checking the clock. “I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“Use your key…”

“Yeah?”

His voice had gone deep and want whispered up her spine. “Yeah.”

Anthea piled her hair atop her head, returned to the tub, slid into the heat, and waited.

Exactly thirty-two minutes later, his key sounded and her heart hitched.

He appeared in the doorway, tousled and naked. Her breasts tightened, her womb clenched.

“God, you’re gorgeous. Have I told you that?”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
